Honour's Price
by Ramica
Summary: Mike is about to go against his training. Will a heart to heart talk from Splinter change his mind? A Rama short. Complete


**Honour's Price**

Disclaimer- I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians and their ninja Master. I do sort of own Rama, though she disputes this.

Rating- PG.- For mild swearing.

Mike watched as his three and a half year old daughter devoured her simple meal. Food was at the moment quite scarce in the lair and scavenging wasn't supplying a great deal of alternatives either.

In spite of the cupboards, and fridge being far more empty then full the clan was seeing to it that Rama got three meals a day.

The turtle family had run out of many of the staples well over a week ago, and now even the canned food had become practically unavailable.

April and Casey had gone off on an extended vacation last month and weren't due back for a few more weeks so they couldn't even swallow their pride and seek some help that way, though their human friends usually ensured the turtle family had some food available to them, even without having to ask.

Don often repaired electronic items for some friends of the Jones for a reasonable fee, it was the turtles main source of income after all but that at the moment would not resume until their friends returned from vacation.

Rama continued to shovel bits of rice into her mouth and Mike felt a sharp growl emitting from his stomach. He immediately dipped into his own ninja skills to help control and block off his ravenous hunger.

He smiled, tenderly at the small turtle child. " Not so fast hon. Try to slow down and enjoy it" Mike advised, knowing in his heart she wouldn't obey because Rama was far too hungry to make the food last by savouring it.

_' Right and how can one savour rice when that is all you are being fed?'_ Mike wondered.

" Hungry daddy" Rama whimpered a complaint before returning to her meal.

Mike sat down beside her, he could smell the food and see it and licked his lips as he reached out to caress Rama's cheek with a finger " I know you are babe." Mike turned his head glaring hard at the empty cupboards for once he cursed his lot in life and the hand his family had been dealt.

'_Rama shouldn't have to suffer. Why should she go hungry?' _Mike demanded as he clenched his fists tight.

At the moment rice, some stale cereal some one had thrown out and a few handfuls of raisins was all the food they had. Rama was given a very small bowl of rice three times a day. Splinter was allotted two bowls of rice, though he often, only ate one insisting he didn't need it. The boys had one bowl of rice a day and a handful or two if the dry cereal.

Rama with her high energy and being young needed the food more, while they had ninja training as well as their own unique reptilian metabolism that they could rely on to go a little longer with out food. Still the energy they had to produce for workouts or patrols didn't help for it made their appetite harder to curb.

Not a single member of the clan begrudged Rama the extra food, they were quite willing to sacrifice for her, each of them knowing if things didn't pick up soon that she might have to do with less as well.

Rama greedily scooped up the last grain of rice from her bowl before looking up at her father with a pleading but hopeful stare.

" More daddy?" she asked.

Mike winced at those words as he stared into her eager face, he could see in her eyes that she really didn't expect to get it. It was wishful thinking on her part, but Rama had known times, not so long ago when seconds had been allowed.

He hated having to tell her " No." Especially as he knew just how hungry she had to be. Hated even more that he would have to reject her gentle plea once more.

Rama's smile waned as she saw her father making no move to get her any thing else. She shook her head sadly a pout coming to her face. " No food" she whimpered simply. She still felt famished though, and would gladly welcome another bowl of rice over nothing.

Mike sighed as he looked at Rama's face turn from a smile to a dejected crestfallen frown, the rejection clear in her every feature as she repeated the words said all too often in the last few days.

" No food. No food."

Mike swore under his breath before getting up and walking over to the cupboard to remove the box of cereal and bag of raisins. He returned to the table to dole out a handful or two of cereal and one small handful of raisins. He decided that he really didn't need his cereal today.

Rama grinned as she saw the new bounty placed before her " Ank you daddy."

" Your welcome babe." Mike replied feeling slightly better that she had accepted this offering. _" Course what do you expect? That she'd turn her nose up at it? Hell Mike look at her she has all ready lost weight. We all have.'_

" No more after that okay Rama? That is all you get." He told her as kindly as he could.

Rama nodded her agreement as she popped the food in her mouth, transferring the small bits from table top to mouth as quickly as possible.

When Rama finished the last of the extra portion she knew, with a childlike wisdom, that it would not be wise to ask for more. She was aware how lucky she was that her father had given more to her but that little bit still didn't stop the dreadful pain of an empty hollow stomach.

Leo entered the kitchen heading over to get a glass from the cupboard he gulped down three glasses of water and sipped at a fourth. Mike knew that Leo was only trying to dull his own hunger pains by drinking plenty of water, a trick all of them had been using frequently.

Leo turned to smile at his niece as Mike helped her down out of her chair, he had only started Rama on her lessons shortly before her third birthday but with the recent shortage he had considered calling off the lessons.

Splinter had insisted he continue, " She needs to have routine Leonardo. Besides forgoing her lessons will not mean that Ramiela will conserve energy. Look how she moves around the lair. She is active still."

So Leo had kept to the simple early lessons but, he tried to cut down on a bit more of the activity involved in the instructions.

Rama ran over to hug Leo's leg and he stroked her hair with his hand " Ready for a lesson Rama?"

Rama grinned " Yes Unca Eo." Rama agreed she actually loved the games that the two played in the dojo. Uncle Leo always called the games lessons. But the running games of tag, and catching uncle Leo, along with hide and seek, or how to roll over her own body seemed like pure fun for her.

" All right then" Leo bent and scooped Rama up with one arm as he placed his glass in the sink before swinging Rama up onto his shoulders in front of his katana.

Rama squealed with delight giggling happily as she drummed her tiny heels on Leo's plastron.

Mike watched the two of them leave before turning to clean up the few dishes.

_' Why does Rama have to go hungry? What kind of father am I to even allow her to do so?' _Mike berated himself, _' It isn't like I have to allow this. I can see to it that she doesn't have to go hungry at all.'_

Mike knew that with his ninja skills he could easily ensure that hunger was no longer an option for any of them.

He recalled his own days of hunger growing up. Sure there had been times when Splinter would return with plenty of food but those times had been few and far between. Never mind figuring out just how long Splinter was forced to scour the city to bring back what little he did manage to get.

Mike though had promised himself, when Rama was born that she would not want for any necessity of life food, warmth, drinks and plenty of love. Yet here he was breaking that vow and not for the first time and probably not for the last time either.

Rama though was getting to the age where she would remember the lack of food at certain times, she would recall the days where hunger was a constant companion and there just wasn't enough for everyone.

Mike clenched his fists and gritted his teeth " Damn it!" he muttered. He knew what he had been taught and he fully agreed with his Master's teachings for the most part but he was willing to forget all of that if he could only see to it Rama had what she needed.

Mike tossed the dish cloth down and whirled about striding out of the kitchen with a purposeful stride.

He went to Raph's room and tapped on the door entering only as Raph's voice gave him permission to do so.

" Raph I need your help." Mike began he shifted slightly on his feet as he shut the door behind him, he didn't want any member of the family hearing what he had to say. He looked at his brother who was at the moment sprawled on his bed flipping through a magazine.

" So" Raph replied casually noting Mike's general discomfort. He sensed that Mike was set on something but his decision was still uncertain. Raph threw down the magazine he'd been flipping through and picked up another. " What's up?" he asked.

" Raph I've been thinking about the fact that in spite of everything we've been taught by Splinter that Rama needs more food then what we can give her at the moment."

" Yeah, I know it bites. She shouldn't hav'ta." Raph agreed with Mike. " You know Mike far as I'm concerned it shouldn't be a crime to steal a loaf of bread when your family is starving."

Mike nodded glad for a sympathetic ear " My point exactly I was only planning on doing it for Rama get enough supplies to give her a variety of foods." Mike insisted, " But you know what the rest of the family would say."

Raph sat up nodding his head, he was fully aware of the clan's views on stealing. Stealing was not honourable, or condoned, except on the rare cases or times that it was used to obtain necessary information on a mission. Splinter even opposed the money that Raph often took from the common thugs and drug dealers he beat up.

Raph scoffed at the whole honour thing, not that he didn't keep to his own code of ethics or lack even in the honour department, it was simply that Raph maintained a more jaded ( he called it realistic) view of the world.

Honour was an intangible, it didn't keep you warm when you were cold, didn't fill you when you were empty. Didn't give you or even take a great deal from you. But when you were as dirt poor as they were they had to hold to something and so honour, that wonderful intangible, became the thing to comfort you. It was all that they really had.

Raph narrowed his eyes as he rounded his shoulders, scrutinizing Mike carefully as he reached out with his senses trying to determine how sure Mike was of doing the task. Mike could do it but Mike would also be more prone to feeling guilty about it later. Mike held to the ninja code of honour. It was only sheer desperation and the desire to help his daughter that had pushed him to this limit.

" You sure you want to do this Mike?" Raph asked as he picked up his sai off the bedside table.

" For Rama yeah. I'll do it. I'm not going let her starve not when I know I can do something about it." Mike replied firmly.

Raph nodded as he stood up he had both heard and sensed his brother's conviction " You got a point. This city owes us anyways and it isn't like we can just go to the soup kitchens they have around town for the needy." Raph muttered he placed an arm around Mike's shoulders " You have to do what is right for her Mike so I am with you on this." He agreed.

" Thanks Raph" Mike grinned with relief he felt better knowing they had a plan and tonight they would set it in motion. Raph and he working together could manage quite a raid in less time insuring that the food would last longer.

….

Many hours later in the darkness of night Raph and Mike stood on the rooftop of an apartment building looking down at a small convenience store. The two brothers were checking the area out insuring that no one was around when they went to make their move.

Any misgivings and uncertainties Mike had displayed earlier had now given away to silent ninja calm. Mike knew exactly what they were going to be doing and why. As far as he was concerned Rama was worth it.

Raph nodded " Coast looks clear lets move this raid shouldn't take any more then three minutes Mike."

Raph was just about to head over the edge of the rooftop when a sharp commanding voice cut through the darkness.

" Raphael abort this mission **NOW!**"

Mike and Raph turned to see their father standing just a few feet behind them. Mike gulped and looked suddenly away unable to meet his master's penetrating stare. While Raphael mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. The red masked turtle crossed his arms over his plastron and met his Sensei's gaze.

" You Raphael may leave and I do not want you stealing any thing from any one tonight" Splinter ordered sharply.

Raph nodded curtly " Sure Splinter. I'll just patrol for awhile." He stated before bowing and leaving his brother and father alone on the rooftop.

Splinter's tail moved along the roof smacking the ground slightly as he stalked towards Mike who shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

The ninja Master stopped just a foot or two away from where Mike stood " I sensed earlier in the day that you were considering things you would not normally entertain my son." Splinter explained kindly " I am not here to lecture you or to stop you as you have grown beyond both my son" Splinter insisted his gaze firm but sincere " However I am here to make sure that you have considered everything first."

Mike arched an eye ridge puzzled, he had fully been expecting his father to be infuriated with him and but the feelings he picked up from the elderly rodent were anything but angry.

" I suppose you feel that I have let you down and my actions are questionable," Mike paused as he considered his words " Or less then honourable at the very least."

" I did not speak of honour perhaps my son you question your actions yourself" Splinter replied kindly a gleam in his dark eyes. " I am sure you are aware that honour is not just doing the right thing for the right reasons simply because you know it to be so." Splinter shook his head " honour is not always a question of what is right or wrong as you know. It is not something that is so…" Splinter hesitated, " How is it said cut and dried? At any rate do you see your present actions as honourable?"

Mike crossed his arms over his plastron as he stood up straighter " I'm keeping a promise to Rama Master," he argued, his tone defensive. " Isn't that honourable?"

" Yes but which path gains the most honour the one you wish to walk to keep a promise or the one that means breaking the promise?" Splinter countered.

Mike growled slightly in irritation " Master I'm so tired and fed up with telling Rama she can't have any more food. Especially when she needs it now to help her grow."

Splinter sighed as he gave a subtle nod of his head " Ah now I understand" the rat turned to walk away " Well I know how hard it is to look in the eager face of a child and crush all the hope that is there. I often scavenged longer and harder because I did not wish to disappoint any of you."

He gave a regretful shake of his head at the recollection " those times often had me consider if it might have been wiser to steal some food for you all."

Mike kicked at a stray pebble that was on the rooftop " You didn't do it though because of honour." He muttered.

Splinter hearing the low tone turned to scrutinize his son " No" he denied flatly " Not honour alone held me back. I knew if I was to justify something I believed to be wrong, even though I had the best intentions at heart, that the deed would still be wrong." Splinter informed Mike " Also if I was to give in to it once, then I would continue to justify my 'wrong' behaviour. Making it far easier to continue as things progressed to the point that soon I would not have to justify at all."

Mike glanced back over the edge, at the store below. He turned around and saw that Splinter had made himself comfortable and was looking his way. Mike shrugged before going over to sit across from his father.

Splinter smiled " It was a matter of what would be most right for me in the long run. I knew it would mean suffering and sacrifice. Yet look at you and your brother's now" Splinter gestured. " It was worth it I think."

" Honour is just pride in doing what is right though Master" Mike disputed.

" It is that and much more my son." Splinter objected, " for honour is the greatest riches a person can hold. It can be given or cast aside but no one can take it from you unless you allow it." The rat took a deep breath as he tilted his head to the night sky momentarily " Honour is not just what is wrong or right, good or evil, it is making the right choice that you can live with without regrets."

Mike winced slightly a small smile twisting about though, not clearly coming to a halt on his face. Mike lowered the upper half of his body into a deep bow so that his forehead almost touched the rooftop.

Splinter nodded " It is your choice my Son and one you must take alone."

" I understand Sensei" Mike acknowledged. He sat deep in thought considering his options once again as he watched the ninja master rise and leave him to his choice.

…..

Splinter sat in his favourite chair in the living room of the lair, a few candles burned casting a welcome flickering glow, the scent of lilacs and sandalwood incense burned intermingling in the room.

The Master had a cup of green tea sitting on a small side table next to his chair and a book of Haiku poetry open on his lap.  
He had thought he had heard something outside the lair but quickly dismissed it and pulled his kimono tighter around his small thin frame before returning to his book.

Don came out to the living room and sat down " I'm going head over to the city dump and see what I can find."

" Very well Donatello."

" Tell Leo I'll be back in time for my patrol, that is if he starts to worry" Don said as he got up his shy grin on his face. The studious turtle paused " What am I saying of course he'll worry."

Splinter chuckled slightly " Rest assured I will let him know."

As Don left the lair Mike entered Splinter sat up looking towards Mike he noted that his son carried no pack of any kind. Inwardly the ninja Master breathed a sigh of relief.

" You decided against your course of action Michaelangelo?"

" Lets just say I think I rather go scavenging instead." Mike replied a hint of pride in his voice.

Splinter smiled " Perhaps I will join you." He stopped and winked at his son " we rats are very good scavengers. Besides with two of us we might find something to better fill Ramiela's and our bellies."

" That is what I am hoping for" Mike admitted, " And I'd be glad to have your help Sensei."

Splinter sat back as he folded his hands on his lap " Allow me at least to finish my tea before we go." He smiled " Perhaps you will enlighten me as to what changed your mind?"

" I realized you were right Master. That stealing, no matter what is wrong. If I stoop to that then I am no better then those I stop at night on patrol. The ends didn't justify the means" Mike sighed and gave a sad shake of his head as he came to sit on the floor at his master's feet. " I was wrong."

" You realize your mistake though my son" Splinter pointed out as he took a sip of his tea.

" Yes" Mike agreed, " I also want Rama to know the true worth of honour and its price is worth it. To be a good father I have to show her honour if she is ever to learn it."

Splinter sat back pleased with his son, he felt a strong feeling of pride and allowed Michaelangelo to feel his pleasure. The rat leaned forward and touched Mike's face

" In times of desperation one learns the true measure of a man" the old rat replied " And then in those times the true meaning of honour shines through. You have honoured your clan this night" Splinter assured his son as he bowed low.

Mike felt relieved to hear those words as he returned the bow for Rama's sake Mike hoped he could raise her as well as the man before him, had raised him.

The End


End file.
